Numb
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Callie Oliver never wanted to be a Power Ranger nor did her cousin Jacob Mcknight. So far they've been able to keep their lifestyle a secret from their parents but when it blows up in their faces what will happen? What happens when her parents go missing
1. Of Being Afraid and Tough

**A/N; don't own. Just this thing I came up with at like 1 A.M. so pardon me if it's really bad.**

It wasn't cold in the streets of Reefside, no far from it. Heat radiated off of every street, every building, and every thing. It made seventeen year old Callie Oliver feel at home. With her dark brown hair that had been dyed black with deep red streaks in it and deep brown eyes, she was the spitting image of Kim and Tommy in looks, but far from them in her personality. She wasn't supposed to be out this late, hanging out with these types of people. She was supposed to be at home, asleep in her bed just like the rest of her do gooder cousins. She resented them, they wanted to be just like their parents, they didn't want normal, of course the way she lived wasn't very normal either but it was closer than them. She was different; She wanted nothing to do with her parent's legacy. True at one time she wanted to, but she gave up on those dreams long ago. She wasn't sure what made her hate the power rangers, but she did. Maybe it was because it fell on her to be this great force of good. Truth was she like not having to follow rules; she liked not doing what people told her. She was a punk and she knew it. Her parents had given up long ago on their dream that she would ever become a power ranger. Sure she knew how to fight, but she learned it all from the streets. She had truly grown up on the streets, she was a tomboy that had fell in with this boy from her auto shop and his group, they taught her everything she knew about performance cars and she taught them about Turbo Technology (with out uncle Billy knowing of course). They showed her their world. The one of fast cars, fast money, fights, parties and living like there was no tomorrow. Because in all honesty there wasn't.

"_There is no future, there is no past, I live this day as it were my last." Thought Callie ruefully taking a drag of her cigarette._

Her parents hadn't been pleased when she brought the boys home for the first time, she was only thirteen then and her parents still thought she would one day be a power ranger. It had scared her parents to see their baby come into the house with five boys and one girl, who were becoming, for lack of a better word, thugs. After a while they got used to it. After that was when Callie started to change. She started to wear baggie pants, mostly Dickies and wife beaters, with combat boots instead of the girly tops and skirts. She listed to a lot of rap and rock instead of the pop fluff. She had started to work at her best friend Andrew's dad at his garage on the cars. All of them performance. Their were seven of them, Andrew, Her, Caleb, Jacob, Jay, Jenica (the only other girl) and Sebastian, otherwise known as Seb. They were all taught how to drive at fourteen. Then started racing in the streets of Reefside at fifteen. This was one thing her parents didn't know about. They never would because if they did they would take it away and she couldn't deal with that. She got into her car and started to drive to where the race was going to be. As she turned on her radio a line from a song drifted out of her speakers.

_So I'll stay up all night, get drunk and fuck and fight, till the morning comes, forget about your life, so can have my own._

She gave a small chuckle "it's true dad, I've said it before. I don't want your old life. I like mine just the way it is" she said out loud to no one but her self as she stopped at a red light. She took another drag of her cigerette and ran the red light.

"_It's half past midnight, who will care," she thought._

Up on the roof of one of the apartment buildings a figure watched the car run a red light on the street below. He shook his head and walked back into the building and into an apartment.

"Was she out there?" asked a man in black sitting at the table, drinking a beer

"Yea Tommy she was out there?" said Jason wearily answering his friend.

The truth was, they were both very scared for the girl in the souped up eclipse.

**A/N; I kinda changed the lyric there but it's not mine neither is the other one so hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Night Girl

**A/N; don't own it. I decided to turn this into a series to. And a word 2 ppl. If you "don't like it DON'T flame it. Okay so here we go one wit the chap. Enjoy.**

As Callie got about ten feet away she put a Cd in and turned up the music. The first song, the one that was always playing when she arrived was The Jump Off, by Lil' Kim. She pulled up to the abandoned warehouse district where the races were being held. She got out of her car the music still going.

"Well it isn't the queen of the streets." Said Andrew coming up and giving her a hug, then handing her a beer

"Yea well that's all thanks to you." Said Callie

"What I get no credit." Asked Jake giving her a hug

Oh yea I knew I was forgetting to tell you about some one. Jake's full name is Jake McKnight. Yup that's right Conner and Kira's son is just like Callie. He was taught everything about turbo technology possible from Billy, then he taught Callie.

"Yea, yea, you taught me all I know about turbo tech and because of you I'm the best driver around." Said Callie laughing.

"Now I wouldn't credit it all to me, but if you say so." Said Jake putting his hands up

"So what's up for races tonight?" asked Callie

"Nothing big. Some of the regulars were wondering if you wanted to get in on a drift race just for some fun. It's kinda slow about now, cuz we're all trying to plan the big fourth night." Said Andrew

"Yea tell who eva's in wit that race that I'm in. So speaking of the fourth, did we get the fireworks?" asked callie

"Yea we got clearance for them, now we just have to go get them, girl clam down we still got like what a whole month." Said Caleb

"You see this face. I am clam. I just know you guys and wanna make sure shit gets done." Said Callie taking a drag of her cig.

"God girl why you gotta bitch us out all the time?" asked Seb

"Sorry guys I'm just not in the best of moods." Said Callie

"You get in another fight wit your folks?" asked Jenica

"Yup." Said Callie taking another drag from her cigarette

"What was it about?" asked Jay

"Same old, same old. Look guys I'm really not in them mood to be out here tonight. I'll talk to you guys in school tomorrow, okay." She said

"Yea girl." Said Jake

They all said their goodbye's giving hugs and hand shakes. Callie headed back to her car and as she did various people said goodbye to her. She drove back to her house and parked her car out front. She quietly opened the front door and walked through to living room only to notice that the room was bright. She looked up from where she was taking off her shoes to see her mom, dad, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Kat all sitting there waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" asked her dad deadly clam.


	3. Numb

**A/N; don't own. Sry this is out so late. I've been working on a lot of things. All I have 2 say really, so enjoy.**

"Where have you been?" asked my dad deadly calm

"Well if the four of you are sitting here waiting for me to get home then you must know where I've been." I said sarcastically

"Okay if you wanna play it that way, you know it's not that smart to run a red light and go by your uncles apartment almost every night." Said Tommy. There was almost humor in his voice like I had been trying to sneak around. I let out a harsh laugh.

"Please you think I care. I've been doing this for years you just haven't noticed." I said letting another harsh laugh slip out.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

"Look Callie, I don't care how long you've been doing this but you need to stop." Said my dad

"Did you just give me a fucking ultimatum?" I said

"Callie don't swear at your father." Said my mother

"Yes Callie, you can't keep doing this, if you're going to become a ranger on day." Said my dad

"_Well I guess they haven't given up on the ranger thing." I thought_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

"Look you need to get it through your fucking thick skulls, that I'm NEVER going to be a power ranger!" I yelled

"No callie you need to choose it's your family or the racing." Said my dad

"Whatever" I said

I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs into my room

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I grabbed my phone and called Andrew.

"Drew" I said into my phone

"Yea what's up?" he asked me

"Look I need to stay at the apartment building for a while." I said

"Of course but what happened?" he asked

"I'll tell you when I get there, see you in ten." I said

"Yea, I'll see you in ten." I said

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

I pulled out a duffel bag out of my closet and started to throw some essentials into my bag. I would have to come back with the crew and get my stuff tomorrow after school or something.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

This was a simple choice, her parents and their smothering ways or the people that accepted her for who she was and let her do what she loved. It didn't take brain surgery to figure out what she wanted. After she was finished packing up her duffel, she shut off the light in her "room" and started down the hall.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Callie." Said a small female voice behind me.

I turned and saw my little brother ad sister, Aden and Alynn, they're twins that look more like my mom than anyone. All of our yelling must have woke them up

"Yeah honey?" I asked

"Where are you goin?" asked Aden

"Honey, I'm going away for a while, but I want you both to promise me something, that no matter what mom and dad tell you that you follow your dreams." I said

"Okay." They both said. They were only six but I think they understood what I was saying. I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the forehead then walked down the rest of the hall.

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

I walked down the stairs into the living room where all four adults turned and looked at me shocked.

"Where are you going?" asked my dad

"That plan back fired on you didn't it." I said sarcastically

"What do you mean?" asked my mother

"You told me to pick so I did. Guess what it's not you." I said

I laughed at the four of them standing there. They were standing there like a brick had hit them. I moved towards the door and opened it half way.

"Callie you walk out that door" my dad started

"Just shut up, I'll be back for the kids birthdays and Christmas. See ya." I said

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

I opened the door all the way and walked out to my car. I opened the trunk and put my bag in. I opened my door and turned on my car. I peeled away from the place I had called home seventeen years. It hadn't felt like home in a long time though and part of me thought it never would.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

I pulled up at the apartment complex that Andrew's dad owned and pulled out the set of keys to the front door to the building that the crew stayed in. I walked up the three flights of stairs that led to Andrews apartment and knocked on the door and Andrew opened it almost instantly.

"What happened?" he asked letting me in


	4. PLEASE HELP ME

Okay guys this is being posted to all my PR stories because well I need your help, I've started a preliminary list but I need some help. I want you guys to give me your ideas on power lore. About the colors and the people they pick. Their characteristics, you know like the blue ones pretty much always being smart things like that.


End file.
